A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustion section including a plurality of combustors, and a turbine section Ambient air is compressed in the compressor section and conveyed to the combustors in the combustion section The combustors combine the compressed air with a fuel and ignite the mixture creating combustion products defining hot working gases that flow in a turbulent manner and at a high velocity. The working gases are routed to the turbine section via a plurality of gas passages, conventionally referred to as transition ducts. Within the turbine section are rows of stationary vane assemblies and rotating blade assemblies. The rotating blade assemblies are coupled to a turbine rotor As the working gases expand through the turbine section, the working gases cause the blade assemblies, and therefore the turbine rotor, to rotate The turbine rotor may be linked to an electric generator, wherein the rotation of the turbine rotor can be used to produce electricity in the generator.
The gas passages each include an inlet positioned adjacent to a respective combustor, and each gas path routes a flow of working gases into the turbine section through a turbine inlet structure associated with a first row of turbine vanes.